


a goal in mind

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [104]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Constance wants to rebuild her house, and decides that Byleth is just the man for the job.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Commissions [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	a goal in mind

The two of them have formed a rather close bond since they met each other, but things have since escalated to a point beyond what Byleth is used to. He has no prior experience with relationships, barely even knows anything about friendship, and yet that seems to be exactly where things are going between him and Constance.

He knows, of course, that she has no intention of remaining single when she has her house to rebuild, but he never once imagined himself as a potential candidate for that. If he really thinks about it, it makes plenty of sense, considering the fact that he has no house of his own to speak of, but has done plenty to gain fame and attention in Fodlan, making him suitable marriage material despite his lack of title. If he had been thinking about it from that perspective, he might have realized that he was perfect for what she was looking for, but, again, he does not have much experience in these sorts of departments, so it all went entirely over his head.

Until, that is, Constance confessed to him directly, and he understood that she had every intention of rebuilding her house with him at her side. Despite his general lack of experience, Byleth could at least say without a doubt that he had developed feelings for her as well, so her confession was not at all unwelcome. However, when he admitted that he had no idea where to go from here, Constance said that there was no problem there, and that she could definitely help him figure things out.

A courtship and marriage. Those are the things that Byleth prepares himself for, because those are the things that he expects to come next, and anything beyond that should be saved for the wedding night and beyond, and therefore are not worth dedicating too much thought to already. But he is not thinking about things the way Constance is yet again, and she proves herself to be a bit more bold and forward thinking than he gave her credit for, ready to push things ahead of his assumed schedule, all to ensure that she gets exactly what she wants.

Fortunately for him, he turns out to be a natural talent at giving that to her.

~X~

“I’m...not sure I get what you’re saying,” Byleth says, glad that he does not blush easily, as he looks between the door, which Constance is standing in front of, back to her face.

“You agreed to assist me in rebuilding my house, did you not?” she asks, a polite smile on her face. “We have a lot of work to do to return my family name to its former status, but beyond that, making sure that my family  _ grows _ is also important, and that is something I do not think we should wait on.”

He knows what she means, or at least he can take a guess at the meaning of her words, but he still asks for an explanation, because it does not feel quite right to make that sort of assumption, and he wants to leave her a way out if that is not where she wants to take things. But judging by the way she is sizing him up with her eyes, that is exactly where she wants to take things, and judging by the way his body is reacting against his will, he must want it pretty badly too.

And still he only says, “Can you please explain that more thoroughly?”

“Honestly, Byleth! Are you really going to make me say such things out loud? You do know that I am still a lady, right?” she asks in a playful tone of voice, and he would not be surprised if she started batting her lashes at him on top of everything else. Her intentions are painfully clean, and he swallows hard, wanting more than anything to act on what his body tells him to do, while also wanting to hold back, for the sake of his dignity and her honor.

These feelings are entirely new to him, and yet already so impossible to resist. He shakes his head and says, “I’m not asking you to say it if you don’t want to. I only wanted to make sure that I didn’t make assumptions that could lead to me doing something to hurt you…”

When he trails off, he intends to think of something else to say, but Constance does not leave him the chance for that. So quickly that he barely registers it, she closes the distance between the two of them, and before he can think twice about resisting or letting her do it, she has brought him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in a manner that certainly does not befit the lady she was only just trying to insist that she was.

A moan escapes his lips before he can think to stop it, and Constance responds as if encouraged by it, pulling him closer, pressing her body closer to his. She is going to be able to feel just how much this is affecting him soon, and he’s ashamed and doesn’t want her to, but at the same time, wants her to very much, because then that would mean she would do even more for him.

Byleth is surprised by how quickly his own mind gets ahead of him and how easily his body reacts to everything that she does. Constance presses closer to him, making a soft noise into their kiss when she finally feels his erection pressed against her. She knows now how badly he wants her, and she has made it clear enough to him that she wants him, all under the pretense of helping her rebuild her house by having a family with her.

And he knows better than to say that he thought marriage came before all of that now, because he knows that Constance has her mind made up and, whether he intended to or not, he has his mind made up too. He wants her now, terribly so, and she has her goals in mind, and they are goals that she wants him to help her reach. Together, their goals line up rather well, and if this is what she wants, then there is nothing to stop him from taking everything he wants as well.

After all, what he wants benefits her and what she wants benefits him. Though he does not know what he is doing from experience, he knows enough to get things started, and is pretty sure that he will be able to react instinctively to it, and be able to figure things out as he goes along. Right now, he is torn between breaking the kiss so he can start fucking her right away, and never wanting this moment to end, wanting to keep this closeness with Constance, to feel the heat of her body pressed agaist his. But he aches with need, and knows that he will not be able to sustain this for long. Not only that, but Constance will not be satisfied at all if even attempts to.

He pulls back from her kiss, then, and she looks up at him from under her lashes, murmuring, “I had no idea you were capable of such passion, Byleth.” It is a line to be sure, but hearing it in her voice, when she looks up at him with such a needy expression, has one of hell of an effect on him. He feels a throb, another reminder of his growing lust, and he wants to kiss her again but he also wants to throw her down on the bed and have his way with her, and he knows that neither of those things are how he should actually start this.

Instead, he starts by helping her out of her clothes. He wants to undress her entirely on his own, but he discovers that her outfit is a bit more complicated than he understands, and that he needs her help to take it off. Eventually, he is going to memorize everything that she wears, and how best to help her remove it; already, he is thinking about the future, when they have only just begun, his excitement getting that much further ahead of him.

It is his first time being this close to anyone before, and once he has her undressed, he realizes that he is having a hard time not staring at her, and has to remind himself that he is still dressed right now, that he needs to strip down as well. His hands feel shaky as he does it, and Constance helps him, doing a much better job of figuring out his outfit than he did with hers. Though she has no more experience than him, she is already proving herself easily, and he has to do something to catch up with her, to show that he is not falling behind.

Now that they are both undressed, the urge to simply  _ take her _ comes over him again, and he has to fight against his own impulses. That would be so easy, but he would be doing nothing for her and everything for himself, and as much as he may want her and as much as she may insist that this is all for the sake of her house, he wants her to enjoy herself, and knows that she must want that as well.

He knows little about pleasuring a woman, but he has some idea of what he should do, and hopes that Constance’s reactions will be enough to encourage him, to keep him going in the right direction. Pulling her close again, he sits down on the edge of the bed, with Constance sitting in his lap so that he can reach around and put a hand between her legs. His cock is between her legs as well, and it is hard to ignore his lust right now, so close to her and so close to claiming what he wants, but Byleth forces himself to practice further restraint.

He is nervous at first, afraid that he might hurt her when he touches her, but the way Constance moans when he touches her does not suggest pain at all. She moans for him, the sound sending shocks of pleasure and excitement down his spine, and Byleth follows her encouragement, working a finger into her slowly, pleased with the way she responds to his touch. The damp warmth of her arousal is enough to tell him that he is doing a good job at this, but her moans definitely don’t hurt matters at all, and as he begins to settle into this, he begins to become more confident in his abilities.

If he is able to make her moan like this with such little effort on his part, when he has never done anything like this before in his life, then surely he has no reason to grow shaky while undressing, to be uncertain of anything that he does. Handling things with the same confidence that he possesses while teaching or strategizing or on the battlefield is the only correct way to handle this, and the only way to actually do things to her satisfaction.

He did not realize that before, but he definitely realizes it now. His own desires can wait a moment longer, because he has decided that he is going to make her come before he ever fucks her, to overwhelm her with pleasure while he prepares her for having him inside of her. This is about rebuilding her house, but that does not mean it can’t be about _ her _ , or about him, for that matter. About the two of them, finally joined in their lust, taking whatever excuse they can find to lose themselves in it and be able to fuck each other absolutely senseless, without any guilt.

Constance is so immersed in pleasure now just from him fingering her that her moans are becoming incoherent. Byleth does not let up, memorizing each reaction from her and what he has done to earn it so that he can do it again, and again, repeating actions until she is so overwhelmed that she must be at her limit, crying out and writhing in his lap, tipping her head back and leaning it against his shoulder as she moans for him, moans for more until she can’t handle anymore.

“Come for me,” Byleth murmurs to her, not sure what has come over him to say something like that. It must be the increase in confidence that comes from knowing that, despite his lack of experience, he is still able to figure his way through this, and make Constance feel absolutely amazing.

She does as she is told, going tense for a moment, gasping and whimpering until her whimpers reach a crescendo, and then she relaxes in his arms with a long, low moan. Constance pants as she tries to catch her breath, and Byleth pulls his now slick fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth to suck them clean. She squirms when he does this, and he can’t tell if it is out of arousal or embarrassment, or perhaps a bit of both on her part.

Byleth has managed to get her incredibly wet, with no doubt in his mind now that she is ready to take him. Though he has no way of knowing that for sure other than guessing, he doubts that she could be much more ready than this, and though he could draw things out a bit longer, pleasuring her without fucking her, he also knows that that would simply make her impatient, when she has a specific goal in mind tonight.

Byleth is not sure what his own limits are. He has no idea how long he will be able to fuck her for, or if he will done in after one round, too exhausted to continue. He can only hope that that is not the case, and that he will have enough stamina to keep pace with all of her wildest desires, to fuck her senseless and fill her over and over again, putting her mind at ease when it comes to having a child and starting the process of rebuilding her house.

If he does not impregnate her tonight, he is going to have to in the coming days, and the best way to start is by giving it his all. He shifts their position a bit while Constance is still recovering from her orgasm, until he is holding her posed over his cock, ready to pull her down and impale her on the length.

“You’re ready, aren’t you?” he asks her, wanting to at least check and make sure first, and she gives him a shaky nod.

“Please, do get on with it…” she mumbles, her voice showing a mixture of shyness and nerves, as well as arousal. She must be trying to hide her eagerness, but she sure wasn’t able to hide it when Byleth was fingering her, and making her scream for him. He intends to do the same again, to keep her breathless and needy, too overcome by lust to even try to hide it from him.

And so, he pulls Constance onto him, slowly at first, holding her steady so that she does not have to take him all at once. No matter how eager the both of them may be, this is still her first time as much as it is his, and he wants to do what he can to prevent as much unpleasantness for her as possible. She gasps when he first penetrates her, tensing up a bit in her unsureness.

“Relax,” Byleth murmurs, because he at least knows that much about this. Things will only feel better for her if she relaxes, allowing him to push into her rather than resisting it and creating further discomfort. It is hard to relax on command, but Constance does her best, easing up a bit as they go, as he pulls her further down onto his lap, his cock pushing up into her.

All the while, she lets out soft gasps and whimpers, sexy and adorable all at once. As for Byleth, it is taking everything in him to keep control, to not push on without waiting for her to adjust to him. He grits his teeth and holds his breath, does everything that he can to distract himself from how good this all feels, and how much he just wants to let go and let his lust take him over.

His devotion to Constance and her pleasure wins out, though, and he does not falter, not even once he has her settled on his lap, his cock buried completely within her. She is so tight and so warm, and he wants to fuck her so badly, but even then, he maintains his self-control, listening to her soft, sharp breaths as he waits for her to adjust to having him inside of her. It is a lot for her to take in all at once, but she takes it well, relaxing herself whenever she begins to grow tense, and keeping her breathing steady.

Meanwhile, Byleth is driven absolutely mad with desire and forced to keep himself in check, until he knows that she will be able to handle more. But then, while he is still trying to control himself, Constance begins to move of her own accord, squirming on top of him and taking him by surprise with the sudden movement. Byleth lets out a choked moan, overwhelmed for a moment, before he is able to regain his composure.

It seems that Constance has adjusted to him quite easily, and is just as eager to continue as he is. Now, Byleth is certain that he will not be able to hold back anymore and, his hands still holding onto her hips, he thrusts up, deeper into her. She cries out at the same time that he groans, his voice low. It is exactly what he needed, and further serves to shatter his self-control beyond repair, leaving him no choice now but to keep thrusting into her, to keep fucking her until they are both so exhausted that they can’t keep up anymore.

As he pushes up into Constance, it causes her to bounce on top of him, and he presses his lips to the back of her neck while she does, kissing along her back and upper back. Each thrust of his is punctuated with another scream or squeak from her, as he drives into her, bucking his hips and pushing himself closer and closer to the edge. Already, he knows that he is close, but he knows better than to try and hold back on that front, when she wants him to fill her as many times as possible.

If he were to be one and done, then that would be humiliating and ruin the mood that he has set up, but he has a feeling that will not be the case at all. Byleth has never been this horny in his life, never knew that it was possible to _ be _ this horny, and now that he has begun, he knows that one climax will not be enough to satisfy him, and will certainly not be enough to put him down for the count. And so he keeps pounding Constance’s tight cunt, thrilling at every noise that she makes in response to him, pushing himself on and closer, finding it harder to breathe now.

He hadn’t known before now just how badly he needed this, or how pent up he really was. Before now, pleasuring himself had been methodical, done as a necessity to keep his focus, so even that did little to relieve his appetite, an appetite that he did not know that he had. He shifts his hands from her hips to her wrists, pushing her up with harsh thrusts and yanking her down by her arms, and Constance moans louder as he does this, seeming to like how rough Byleth is capable of being with her.

He is at his limit now, and he sees no reason to hold back anymore, so as he pulls her down onto him again, he bucks his hips into her, groaning as he comes, filling her with his thick seed. Constance cries out when she feels it inside of her, grinding down against him, her pussy spasming with the force of her orgasm.

The way she tightens and pulses around him feels absolutely indescribable to Byleth, and all he can do is ride out their shared climax, knowing that he will have no chance to rest before his body is demanding more. Just as he thought, he will not be disappointing Constance tonight, and just as soon as she has begun to relax on top of him, he is ready for more.

He changes their position again, remaining seated for the time being, but this time, she is facing him, riding his lap where he can lean in for brief kisses while she bounces on his cock. Byleth can suck on her lower lip like this, trail kisses down her neck, and watch the way her breasts bounce each time he thrusts into her. He can see the look on her face when he starts to get more rough with her, can see just how much she is enjoying it, and how easily she gives herself over to him. It is absolutely delicious, and Byleth is overwhelmed, but determined to make this last for as long as he can.

Even so, it is not long before Constance is pushed to her limit again, and this time, when she comes first, the sensation is too much to resist, and Byleth does not try to fight it, allowing himself to give into his pleasure, reaching his hands down to grab her ass, squeezing her hard as he comes inside of her again. Her orgasm seems to last a little bit longer this time, prolonged by the feeling of her lover once again filling her with his come.

The next position sees Constance on her back, finally laying on the bed, with Byleth climbing on top of her and wasting no time in spreading her legs. In response, Constance wraps her legs around his waist, as if trying to hold him here, as if there were any chance of him trying to pull away. Instead, he gets right back to it, eager to be inside of her again. With a rough thrust, he has achieved that, and Constance lays beneath him, eagerly taking it all.

Byleth fucks her harder now than he did when she rode him, so overcome with need that he can’t help himself. He has come twice now, and he is starting to get worn out, knows that this will be his last round, at least for the time being. But he is not satisfied yet, and his impatience pushes him on, eager to finish himself off this time and finish himself off quickly, before he is so worn out that he is not able to continue at all. It is a race against himself, a test of his own endurance, and he drives into her with such force that Constance is soon screaming his name, overwhelmed by her pleasure and desire for him.

Once again, she is the first to come, pushed to her limits easily by his rough treatment, and she comes harder this time, crying out his name and making it impossible for him to hope to hold back against her. Byleth is soon relaxing on top of her, coming inside of her again, and this time, he knows that he has satisfied himself, and that he has worn himself out completely. Judging by the way Constance struggles to catch her breath, he thinks that she is in much the same position, both of them completely exhausted by now.

He certainly hopes that this was enough to impregnate her, but even if it wasn’t, he knows that it will not be long before they achieve that goal. And he definitely knows that they will both keep up that pace for quite some time, probably well after that goal has been achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
